The planned MHRN infrastructure will include an Infrastructure Core, an Evaluafion Core and an Emerging Issues & Surveillance Core. The Infrastructure Core will develop specific resources in three areas relevant to future mental health effectiveness research: a virtual warehouse of data from health systems' electronic records, shared resources for efficient outcome assessment, and a toolkit of best practices for protecfion of human subjects. The Evaluation Core will support strategic planning and regulariy assess the alignment of the network with interests and priorities of key stakeholders. The Emerging Issues & Surveillance Core (described in separate section F) will develop capacity to identify and respond quickly to emerging questions regarding epidemiology of mental health problems and effectiveness of mental health treatments. All sites will participate in each of these infrastructure development activities. As described in the Governance section above, specific personnel at individual sites will have specific responsibilities for leading each infrastructure activity.